


A Duet

by SmellySlimeyTrash



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crankiplier?, Cute Ethan Nestor, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Gen, Just because I didn't want to, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Slow Dancing, So idk why bother, Sweet, Sweet Mark Fischbach, crankiplier - Freeform, fluff?, i guess, idk how to tag this, it's a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellySlimeyTrash/pseuds/SmellySlimeyTrash
Summary: Just listen to Love Like You, The Ashe, and Caleb Hyles Colab.--Mark and Ethan do a duet at vidcon.--**DISCLAIMER**This fic is meant for entertainment purposes ONLY, neither mark nor Ethan are gay, this is fiction
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	A Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just felt like it sounded like them.

"You ready?" Mark asked his hand on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan gave a hesitant nod, he'd suggested this song because it was really how he felt, now that this whole performance was real, they were seconds away from singing it together, in front on hundreds of people, his stomach churned with fear. 

"Come on let's do this," Mark said, giving Ethan a reassuring smile. Ethan smiled back, and they walked together on stage. 

As the first few notes played, Ethan took a deep breath and looked at mark, who in turn gave him another reassuring smile.

//If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything//

They sang together in perfect harmony, facing each other, dancing in sync, not touching but mirroring each other,

//I could even learn how to love//

Ethan's heart beat faster as mark maintained eye contact with him, it felt personal. 

//When I see the way you act, Wondering when I'm coming back//

They got closer, still not touching, a perfect parallel.

//I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love//

They got closer still now inches away, the crowd melted away as they danced

//Like youuuuu//

They touched sparks few as Ethan fell in love all over again, they embraced Ethan could feel Mark's baritone voice vibrating through his chest. 

//Love like you//

Ethan squeezed mark's waist, tears threatened to fall. 

Quickly they separated still mirroring but now faced away. 

//I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true//

A half-turn, almost facing each other, but not quiet.

//Cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you//

As they sang two projectors popped on, one for each of them, each projector showing the other's picture. Turning back to look at the projector the song continues.

//Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew//

They each sulk slightly, one looking back before sulking more, as the other repeats either seeing the other look back. 

//What makes you think I'm so special//

Tears fall freely from Ethan's eyes, memories of them hanging out blind him and envelop him. 

//If I could begin to do Something that does right by you//

They turn back, facing each other, Ethan notices Mark's face is red and wet, he resists the urge to hug him.

//I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love//

Their dance brings them closer yet again, inches away they mirror each other, palms together eyes locked.

//When I see the way you look, Shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything//

As they sing they dance, an invisible barrier between them, Ethan's eyes wander to mark's lips.

//I could even learn how to love like//

They touch, lightly, their palms then they intertwine their fingers, and mark pulls Ethan closer, chest to chest, they dance, nearly inseparable.

//You Love like you... Love me like you//

As the endnotes faded out, they stood there, embraced, Ethan, looked up at mark, who pulled Ethan closer as if attempting to get rid of any space any atoms that kept them apart. They stood like that for what felt like forever, as the stage lights faded, they leaned in close and shared a kiss. The lights went out and the crowd when wild.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
